Ginny Weasley and the Chamber of Secrets
by Bookworm2229
Summary: We all know how Ginny Weasley found herself in the Chamber of Secrets. But, we only know as much as Harry does. Get ready to experience Ginny's experience in the Chamber of Secrets.
1. Sneak Peak

**A/N: Hey,guys! Here's a sneak peak at the Harry Potter fanfiction I'm working on! I hope you all like it and I hope you all keep voting for LTTL AND BOB! Okay, enjoy the sneak peak!**

**_Chapter One Teaser:_**

Not for the first time in her life, Ginevra Molly Weasley woke up to the outraged, booming yells of her mother. She could not make out what Fred and George- who else would be causing this kind of a ruckus so early in the morning?- had done to displease her mother, for the words were muffled by the floors separating Ginny from the bunch. But, nevertheless, she knew that it had certainly not been something her mother approved of.

Judging by the way the sun was only just rising; Ginny knew that it was too early for this.

_Blimey,_ she thought. _Couldn't they wait to do something wrong until _after_ breakfast?_

The yelling persisted for a few more minutes before ceasing, which is when Ginny decided that the situation had proved to be settled. For the moment, at least.

Throwing the covers off of her body, Ginny was greeted with warm summer's air which seemed to leak into the house from the outside. She yawned as she padded her way over to a small mirror. She glanced at herself hazily, sleep still crusted in the corners of her eyes.

She ran her hand once through her unkempt, bed-head. It quite looked like a red rat's nest. She could care less, though. It wasn't like anyone important were to see her clad in her long nightdress and hair frizzy and pointing out in all directions possible.

Ginny found herself quickly descending the stairs as the smell of breakfast wafted upwards. She was now close enough to the bunch that she could hear them talking.

"It was _cloudy_, Mum!" Fred's voice is the first she hears. She inwardly sighs, what exactly _did _they do?

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" is the reply from her mother.

Ginny almost snorts with laughter when George protests, "They were starving him, Mum!"

_Starving who?_ Ginny wonders as she makes her final descent to the kitchen.

"And you!" her mother says as Ginny walks into the room, freezing on the spot.

Ginny's eyes widen immensely as she spots Harry Potter- _the Harry Potter_- sitting at the kitchen table, gratefully taking the bread from her mother which she had buttered for him. A thousand thoughts run through Ginny's head all at once, making her dizzy.

Then, she does the only thing sensible that her mind can process.

She squeals and runs out.


	2. Chapter One

**_Chapter One:_**

Not for the first time in her life, Ginevra Molly Weasley woke up to the outraged, booming yells of her mother. She could not make out what Fred and George- who else would be causing this kind of a ruckus so early in the morning?- had done to displease her mother, for the words were muffled by the floors separating Ginny from the bunch. But, nevertheless, she knew that it had certainly not been something her mother approved of.

Judging by the way the sun was only just rising; Ginny knew that it was too early for this.

_Blimey,_ she thought. _Couldn't they wait to do something wrong until _after_ breakfast?_

The yelling persisted for a few more minutes before ceasing, which is when Ginny decided that the situation had proved to be settled. For the moment, at least.

Throwing the covers off of her body, Ginny was greeted with warm summer's air which seemed to leak into the house from the outside. She yawned as she padded her way over to a small mirror. She glanced at herself hazily, sleep still crusted in the corners of her eyes.

She ran her hand once through her unkempt, bed-head. It quite looked like a red rat's nest. She could care less, though. It wasn't like anyone important were to see her clad in her long nightdress and hair frizzy and pointing out in all directions possible.

Ginny found herself quickly descending the stairs as the smell of breakfast wafted upwards. She was now close enough to the bunch that she could hear them talking.

"It was _cloudy_, Mum!" Fred's voice is the first she heard. She inwardly sighed, what exactly _did _they do?

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" was the reply from her mother.

Ginny almost snorted with laughter when George protested, "They were starving him, Mum!"

_Starving who?_ Ginny wondered as she made her final descent to the kitchen.

"And you!" her mother said as Ginny walked into the room, freezing on the spot.

Ginny's eyes widened immensely as she spotted Harry Potter- _the Harry Potter_- sitting at the kitchen table, gratefully taking the bread from her mother which she had buttered for him. A thousand thoughts ran through Ginny's head all at once, making her dizzy.

Then, she did the only thing sensible that her mind could think to do.

She squealed and ran out.

"Ginny," Ron's voice said quietly, but not too quietly so that Ginny can't hear him. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."

Ginny ascended some more steps, her face flushing a red as vibrant as her hair.

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," Fred informed him, causing Ginny to flush an even deeper red and scurry the rest of the way up to her bedroom on the third landing. At least there she wouldn't have to listen to her brothers tell Harry-_Harry Potter!_- about how she had been droning on and on about him for the whole summer so far.

Upon reaching her bedroom, Ginny sighed. She could not lie and say that she had not been droning on about Harry since school had concluded. But, who _wouldn't_? The boy who lived! The boy who had saved Hogwarts in only but his first year of knowing that he was a wizard! Ginny could not be at blame here for talking about him. He was outstanding!

Now, Ginny could not lie to herself, she felt a certain fondness for Harry Potter. And it wasn't just because he was the boy he lived or the boy who had become Seeker in his first year, or the boy who saved Hogwarts in his first year- no. It was something of a completely different entirety.

She talked about Harry because she wanted to know him more. This fondness- for a boy she had only just glimpsed upon in the flesh moments before- had driven her to questioning Ron constantly. Ron would answer her questions begrudgingly; Fred and George would snicker and joke about Ginny's 'school-girl crush'.

Ginny flushed, thinking about it. She ventured deeper into her room, glancing at her unmade bed. With a sigh, she began to configure the blankets and pillows how they were supposed to rest upon the old mattress.

As she tugged the blanket over the mattress, she caught a glimpse of her brothers, along with Harry, de-gnoming the yard. Ginny scrunched her face up at the sight. De-gnoming was never a fun deed. Unless, of course, you were Fred or George who enjoyed to see who could toss their gnomes furthest away.

After watching them- more specifically, watching Harry- de-gnome the yard for a few moments, Ginny decided that she ought to revert her attention to her bed. What if they looked up and caught her peering? Merlin forbid that. She would never hear the end of it.

Upon finishing her bed, Ginny muttered to herself, "Well, I suppose peering one more time wouldn't do any harm."

So, she did just that. Pulling back the curtains, she was able to spot Fred and George making a beeline towards the house, Ron and Harry close behind. Ginny was vaguely able to hear her father talking to the lot.

Suddenly, her mother yelled, "LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"

Ginny was unsure of what the question meant, but she figured it had something to do with what Fred and George had done to retrieve Harry. She was vaguely informed about Harry's insane aunt and uncle whom were his legal guardians. Ginny also was aware that they were Muggles and despised wizardry.

Deciding that once again it would not be good to go downstairs during her mother's outburst, Ginny sat down on her bed. She looked around her room, her walls adorned with posters of Gwenog Jones, her favorite Quiditch player, and The Weird Sisters, a fairly interesting wizard band.

Ginny jumped out of her staring trance as she heard two people begin to ascend the stairs. Curious, Ginny went over to her doorway, expecting Fred and George to be walking up to their room. Ginny listened closely, wanting to hear something about what they had done. What she wasn't expecting was the people ascending the stairs to be Harry and Ron.

Harry's eyes latched onto Ginny's brown ones, which had dilated in surprise. A blush blossomed on Ginny's cheeks and she shut her door hastily.

"Ginny," said Ron's voice, muffled by the door. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally-"

Ginny pressed her back to the door, her heart erratic and hands clammy. If this was how the whole summer would be with Harry, then by God, Ginny had another thing coming.

* * *

**A/N: And here is the first chapter of Ginny Weasley and the Chamber of Secrets! I hope you all enjoyed. Remember to review, please! I want feedback!**

**Any people who also follow my PJO fanfics, I'll be updating them soon, for school's almost over and then I'll be update all my stories all the time!**

**Okay, thanks for reading! Love you all!**

**-Bookworm2229**


End file.
